


AcademyStuck

by Rainange, strideristic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainange/pseuds/Rainange, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strideristic/pseuds/strideristic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your Name is Karkat Vantas, a 7 sweeps old troll kid, balancing yourself in earth, living a life of a human boy in training to become some dude or something in the near end of the bridge.<br/>But what is this? The bridge lies far from the edge of the road and incomplete. Leading you to obligating yourself for a few more sweeps to finish it and possibly paint it with the blood of your enemies, signifying your marks on the bridge as a sign of remembrance and gaining glory for crossing it.<br/>Basically, you are a high school student who's going to be some big deal when you grow up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scratch Academy

Your Name is **Karkat Vantas** , a 7 sweeps old troll kid, balancing yourself in earth, living a life of a human boy in training to become some dude or something in the near end of the bridge.  
But what is this? The bridge lies far from the edge of the road and incomplete. Leading you to obligating yourself for a few more sweeps to finish it and possibly paint it with the blood of your enemies, signifying your marks on the bridge as a sign of remembrance and gaining glory for crossing it.  
Basically, you are a high school student who's going to be some big deal when you grow up.

Why are you living in such a place like Earth and not Alternia, you say, hmmm?  
Let's just say, your parents (aka ancestors) are on a clean up job in Alternia and you were forced to live in Earth until it was finished.  
"Living in earth sure could be a swell" at least that's what your father thinks, but for you low bloods, aka red bloods, can fit in with the humans. But to you, it was more of a degrading request, to live in the world where the low bloods live, to intervene with such cultures and properties. But it was for the good of yours and your brother's. How could you argue with your loving father, who sacrificed himself to save you both? It just had to be done.  
But life on earth isn't that bad as you thought. You met a few humans who are willing to be your friend, John, Jade, Rose and Dave. A bunch of dorks they are, but rather comforting in a way for you..

* * *

 You are currently at home, wrapped in sheets, on top of a chamber, the humans called as 'beds'. Your clothes lie scattered on the floor in all of its glory, and eyes blackened out of reality. Unfortunately for you, it is already 8 am. Which means you're late for school. A common mistake you usually do.

In a matter of a few minutes, your brother, Kankri Vantas, came in and walked towards your bed, looking like he was about to blow up an angry fuse. He prepares for an attack. Oh no.  
Whoosh! And there goes your blanket. 

* * *

 

"Ack!" I shouted as I fell of the bed, "-what, in the name of Alternia, was that for?!"

Kankri crossed his arms in infuriating disgust as I lift myself from the ground.  
"Dear Brother, might I ask what time it is now?" He asked me with a tone so pisse-- OH FUCKING GOG I PISSED HIS FLIPPING SHIT AGAIN.

I take a peek at the clock and cussed. I was already an hour late for the opening ceremony.  
I scurried for my clothes and bags, walked past Kankri and quickly off to our main door, when suddenly, he was calling out for me.

"What do you want from me this time?!" I said.  
He jogged towards me and handed over my phone.  
"You forgot this."  
I quickly took it from his grasp and opened the door.

But soon as I stepped outside...I just paused for a moment there.  
And waited.  
It was an eerie feeling how the atmosphere was sophisticatedly silent. Well with Kankri, that is.

I sighed. "Was that all?"  
"Hmm?" he wondered.  
"You seem utterly quiet.." I continued. "...usually by now, you'd be dying to insult me in many ways, I cannot comprehend."

He chuckled, and proceeded to come closer. As I turn to face him, he reached his arms around me and hugged me.  
"The feeling is just overwhelming. Seeing you go on your own footsteps is quite new for me."  
I shoved him off of our awkward embrace.  
"The feeling of you hugging me is also new and creepy. Have you finally lost your mind and started intoxicating yourself with emotions and liquids to infuriate me even more? Because it's kind of working."  
"Maybe." He chuckled adult-ly.  
"Whatever." I shrugged and finally went on to start my day.

When suddenly,  
"I'll see you this winter, short-stack."  
THERE IT IS.  
THAT AGGRAVATING RESPONSE I HAVE BEEN EAGER TO HEAR FROM HIM.  
GLAD TO HEAR IT ONE LAST TIME.  
  
Before I was completely away from his sight, I gave him my goodbyes as I raise up both middle fingers at him.  
And finally back to heading for the academy. Scratch Academy. Not too different from the last one, Noir Academy, but it has a better principal that doesn't regularly stab middle schoolers for no reason.  
But Mr. Doc Scratch is still mysterious as ever. Reviewing from the past comments from numerous human children who dwell in his hive, he is, as they say, a magic cue ball, literally someone with a white magic cue ball for a head.

But it all made sense once I finally came in the academy. It was plain, nothing unusual. A few maple trees and flower bushes. A fountain with a statue of some checkered cube land with some chess pieces around it that sprouts out water. The building looking tall and clever as it always does. And most of all, the atmosphere of silence whenever a kid gets late for his first day. Yes, nothing unusual at all.

As I was gazing around the campus, something caught my eye.

A fresh bowl of black jelly beans shaped as an animal, Scottie Dogs, I presume. The bowl lies on top of a decent rectangular table, with a piece of paper attached below the bowl that says “Free To Eat” sounds suspicious, if you ask me. It’s almost as if someone was expecting that a nearby person would be begging to take some delicious candy as he begins his first day, late. 

I looked around the area to see if it was some kind of trap. Nothing was nearby me. So I grabbed a few and kept it in my pockets. I moved away from the table and went on, when suddenly, a voice was heard.

“Greetings, Vantas.”

* * *

End of Chapter 1


	2. Dorm Mates

 

“Greetings, Vantas.”

Standing in front of me is the man I have spoken before. Mr. Doc Scratch, the cue ball guy.

“Running a little late are you?” he continued. “I thought so.”  
I sighed. “Look if I am in trouble-“  
“Trouble? Oh no no no.” He corrected. “I believe it is my fault, apparently.”  
“???”  
“The opening ceremony was supposed to begin tomorrow. I anticipated a few green men of trusting them to write the students a letter for when is the first day.”  
“But you just said-“  
“Haha” he chuckled, “I didn’t expect you to be so gullible.”

My eyes twitched. Great, so instead of a stabbing superior, I get to deal around this guy. Kankri is really a great “guardian” for letting me stay in this prison.

“Anyways, since you’re here, might as well you head to your dorm than to go start over again and relive your daily morning routine with Kankri Vantas.”  
“Wait, how did you-“  
“I know what it is to know, Vantas. And I know, you are going to enjoy your first year here in Scratch Academy…and fulfil your aspirations.”  
“what do you mean by aspirations?”  
“You’ll see”

 he reached into his pockets and found a key and then he tossed it to me.

“The dorms are by the left, see if your roommate has settled in”  
“Wait, roommate?”  
“Yes, is that going to be a problem?”

Of course it would be. For all I know, it could be one of my old troll friends. Can’t even say for sure if they ARE my friends. They don’t care about some lowblood as I am. They’re just jerks with sass.

They might have followed me here, planning something diabolical. I know them far better than anyone. There’s no doubt that any of them would’ve figured out where I am by now…They’ve got **HIM**.

..Sigh..

“No sir..”

“Whatever you were thinking about there, I assure you that there will be no severe violence implemented in this grounds.”

_‘Severe’ huh? So that’s what he calls it._ I thought to myself.

He bids me goodbye and disappears of my sight.

* * *

This is it. Third Floor, Room 413.

I took a deep breath and brought myself to the handle. Slowly unlocking the door and proceeding to open it. A loud creak went out as I slowly moved the door and began to peek inside.

As I proceeded to open my mouth with a formal ‘hello’, I was then cut off and was tackled down by a blissful creature. I couldn’t see who it was until he raised his head and showed his face.

“Karkat, Long time no see!” He said with his buckteeth showing and his glasses reflecting the sun. It was a human. I thank the heavens for that. But he was not **JUST** an ordinary human. He was…

“John Egbert.” I looked at him sternly, “What a surprise.”

“hehe” he giggled. He got himself up and gave me a hand lifting myself up.

I ruffled my clothes and wiped off the dust on my jeans and picked up my bag. I examined the room. It was small, but appropriate for two. Blue plain wallpapers and the same old wooden plank floor design, a desk at the left, with a chair below it and a laptop on it, on the wall is a planning board with a few notes and a class schedule, a bunk bed at the right and cabinets at the far end, and a window at the back of everything.

“ I call dips on the top by the way.” John said.  
“ Does it I look like I care?” I tossed my bag on the bottom bed and planked myself at the side.

John followed and went to sit on the chair. He started a conversation with, “Wow, you look tired.”

“Can’t I just relax in peace, Egbert?” I raised my head and glared at him.

“Okay okay! Geez, it’s only been like...what, 2 years? And you haven’t changed a bit Karkat…”  
“says the human who had the courage to pin down a troll. Thanks for the human greeting lecture, but I think I’ll pass.”

“It’s called a bro hug.” He corrected. “And you looked a bit worried back there, what happened? Did Mr. Scratch scold you or something?”  
“Ever heard of ‘minding your own business’, asshole?”  
“sure, but have YOU ever heard of curiosity, karkat?”  
“ In my language it’s called ‘nosing about what they shouldn’t know **AND** care about.” I dumped my head back in the mattress. John sighed.

“well, I’ll just talk to other people then. Call me in pesterchum if you need me, okay?”

I mumbled a ‘whatever’ to him and he walked away.

I stood back up and closed the door, sat on the bed again and pondered.

I guess I was a bit relieved to see John than the others. Who knows what would have happened if it was any of them. I might have been stabbed OR punched in the face…or worse.

 

Things are different in Alternia from Earth. The Law was a menace to society. When someone disobeys an order, they are immediately punishable with death. Steal a bread or two, and you’d be wasted in jail for life. Deceive a highblood and your head goes off the bat. Start a war or two…well you would likely to meet The Executor. And trust me when I say that he is never someone you’d be willing to meet. But my ancestor did. He is there in Alternia right now, and fighting for justice. But I on the other hand..left..with Kankri. My ancestor knew that The Executer could easily pin him down with us on the line, so we were forced to go.

What has this got to do with my ‘friends’? It was because I left them at the middle of the battle. Few of their own ancestors were eliminated because of the war he created. They knew he started it. But of course they had no courage to fight him. So why not settle the score with me instead right?

I sighed.  
I laid down the bed and began to drift off to sleep.  
Hopefully things will get better when I wake up.

End of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the wait, but I always have a hard time in writing stories so pls be patient with me ;u;
> 
> oh and my story is like an AU   
> where the ancestors, and the beta and alpha trolls live together as well as the humans  
> so yeh, in Alternia, it's like what Karkat said.  
> but don't worry, It'll talk more often about the real story than the alternia thing in the later chapters...  
> you'll see c:


End file.
